Autonomous vehicles (e.g., driverless vehicles, self-driving vehicles, etc.) allow passengers to shift their focus while in a vehicle from driving to enjoying the drive. As such, compared to conventional vehicles, autonomous vehicles may include interior cabins with relatively more expensive components such as displays, systems (e.g., audio-video systems, etc.), furniture, etc. to make the trip for the passengers more comfortable. Additionally, compared to conventional vehicles, autonomous vehicles may draw the attention of pedestrians, who may wish to look inside the autonomous vehicles. Also, to increase efficiency of autonomous vehicles, autonomous vehicles may harvest solar energy via on-board solar panels, which can increase temperatures of the interior cabin.